


Trying too hard

by QueenBoudica



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Gen, Humour, mini-drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica/pseuds/QueenBoudica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tries out a new insult. Arthur's not so sure about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying too hard

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sitting in the car, thinking about Merlin, and this popped into my head. I really don't even know.

"Prat."  
"Idiot."  
"Clotpole."  
"Numbskull."  
"Gormless troglodyte."  
"..."  
"No?"  
"No."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Muttonhead."  
"Moron."


End file.
